Por um Anônimo
by mutsuhiT
Summary: Faz um tempo que ainda me lembro dessas memórias estranhas... não consigo entender ainda o que são esses tais sentimentos e essas coisas chamadas "expressão". Tudo é muito estranho, é muito mais fácil continuar realizando missões. Uma atrás da outra.


* * *

_**Por um Anônimo**_

* * *

Ainda me lembro claramente daquele dia. Eu e meu irmão já estávamos acostumados com o ambiente calmo daquela casa… Uma mansão na realidade. Não éramos o que podemos chamar de 'convidados desejados', muito menos esperados. Estávamos infiltrados no local decorado com peças escuras de mobília. Os serviçais não suspeitavam de nada. Pelo menos nossa presença aparentava ser inofensiva aos olhos das empregadas fieis dos aposentos gelados.

Não tínhamos nome. Nenhum dos dois. Também não pensávamos no assunto. Apenas cumpríamos ordens. Duas máquinas de matar. Eu era um ano mais novo do que meu companheiro de equipe. Tinha uma pele muito pálida e alva, quase branca se não fosse o tom acinzentado. Meu cabelo era preto e curto. Continua sendo desse jeito, só meus olhos, da mesma cor que os fios em minha cabeça, eram menos frios comparados com a aparência indiferente de agora.

Meu irmão não era nada parecido comigo. Na realidade, não tínhamos laços sangüíneos. Por fim… éramos amigos. Soa estranho agora… afeição é algo desconhecido para pessoas como nós. Um vazio sem emoções era o que os superiores queriam, treinaram e esperavam. Apenas soldados que esbanjassem impassibilidade ao ferir os inimigos e uma tranqüilidade anormal ao tirar-lhes a vida. Só havia uma única falha nesse nodo de pensar: humanos completamente nulos não vivem. Não respiram.

Acabou. Ainda é estranho pensar no ocorrido. Tanto tempo acreditando que sentimentos e emoções não existiam, e foi engraçado descobrir que elas eram reais. Meu irmão deixou essa história sem revelar seu nome. Provavelmente nem sabia que tinha um.

O irônico é que eu estava lá. Dos últimos dias daquela missão, próxima à conclusão, perto do objetivo principal.

O arfar da respiração do inimigo batia em meu rosto, lembrando o vapor quente. O objetivo convencional seria um simples assassinato de um garoto, não tão velho, mas não tão jovem assim. Tinha aproximadamente nossa idade. Ele era o próximo líder de um clã qualquer. Custa-me recordar o nome de sua família agora depois de dois anos e meio.

Vocês devem saber disso e pode ser repetitivo falar, porém a luta durou pouco. Era noite e o negro azulado dos céus pairava sob a casa imensa. O ataque foi noturno, nota-se facilmente. A cena era vista apenas pelo uivar dos ventos. Estes batiam no meu rosto deixando minha pele ainda mais arrepiada com o contato.

A conclusão foi positiva. Sucesso. Mas o preço foi consideravelmente alto. O garoto, nosso alvo, atacou-nos com veneno, e aquele que eu chamava de irmão em poucos segundos sentiu o líquido azulado transparente injetado em seu sangue por um corte profundo causado por uma lâmina de metal fina. Fraquejou. Simples assim… Nenhum metabolismo resiste a certas substâncias. Qualquer um da ANBU neh sabe disso e não tem dúvidas dos resultados.

Naquele momento não sabia que "expressão" usar. Era uma verdade que me importava com o morto, minha mente estava na mais completa escuridão e misturava-se com a cor presente no cenário. A partir daquela noite, não consegui mais terminar outro desenho, nem mostrar um sorriso sincero. Engraçado, meu irmão sempre conseguia sorrir e ajudar os outros como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ele sempre sorria abertamente. Achava isso uma das características mais marcantes dele.

Com as mãos sujas de vermelho e tinta, simplesmente abandonei dos corpos dos dois ali. Retornando àquela vida, àquela organização já corrompida e vazia. Trancado na casa que julgam ser minha. Amarrado àquelas pinturas que nunca nomeei e amigos que acreditei que nunca teria direito de possuir.

* * *

**_tHE eND_**

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, super hiper mega curto. Na realidade isso é uma redação de colégio. Pasmem a professora adorou o texto. E no papel escrito parece tão mais comprido que isso... Então, sim, eu complementei depois.

Mas é a vida, não é? O meu amigo gay (leia-se Sasuke) gostou dela e aprovou na hora de postá-la. Então 'tá ae. Particularmente achei muito curto. Até faria um capítulo melhor com uma narração bonitinha. Isso, para quem não percebeu, é o P.O.V. do Sai quando o irmão dele morre. Isso porque eu achei muito tosco o meu Nii-san morrer assim... duh... doente? Então assassinado rula. Acho que não está muito dramático e eu não mudei nada do texto original.

Se implorarem quem sabe eu não escrevo uma continuação com o encontro dele com o Sasuke (AMIGOS GAYS RULAM \o/) ou com o Naruto (casal yaoi também rula xDD). Não... não vai virar SaiIno, SaiSak, etc. E espero que não vire yaoi também.

Anyway, é só um presentinho para os _fans_ do Sai (ANBU).

_Mutsuhi Tsunouchi_


End file.
